The other one
by disneyqueen
Summary: Allyson hasn't seen Danny in over a month. The last thing he gave her was a protection necklace, but it doesn't seem to be working. And who is her new teacher? Could it be Max? If so, why hasn't her necklance protected her? Can Danny figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Page 5 of 5

"What's this Danny?" Allyson Miller asked the boy Danny as he pulled a necklace from his pocket. He gave her a slight smile, "this will protect you from most of Max's powers and it well tell you if he's near. Because knowing him he will come after you. So this will protect you if he ever comes after you and I'm not there for you." He said as he faïenced it around her neck. It was now near dusk and the sunset shone beautifully on the water of the pond. The two sat side by side watching as the sun set. Over the last few months since the final magic show their relationship had grown beyond believe. As the last of the suns rays left Danny turned to her, "You should probably be getting back see you soon." He said smiling as he kissed her forehead. That had been about a month ago and Danny hadn't sent for her in all that time. Allyson knew their feelings for each other had to stay as hidden as possible, but is was very difficult to do.

It was a warm summer day as Allyson walked to school. She couldn't believe that Danny had just forgotten about her, but every time she tried comminuting with Danny telepathically he would always say he was busy at the moment. She sighed heavy, she knew it was important for him to get his magic stronger, but still she missed him terribly. As she sat down at her desk she felt something fall from her purse. She bent down and picked it up smiling. It was Danny's protection necklace. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it was to her. In the middle of the chain was a big ruby red heart, but the color was dulled from age and the golden chain just resembled any other golden chain in the world. She sat there and put it around her neck somehow feeling closer to him then she had that whole month. As the bell rang a girl came up behind her, "Hey Al. what have you been doing lately I haven't seen you in months," her friend Phoebe asked. Alyson looked at her friend and smiled, "I've been busy lately homework and everything." Phoebe sighed and went back over to her desk. Allyson looked out the window, 'now I sound just like Danny,' she thought as class began.

Strangely their teacher seemed to running late. 'But she never has been absent before,' Allyson thought as she got up to go get a book from the back of the room. Phoebe laughed joyfully, "Yeah, now we don't have class…yeah…yeah…yea." She stopped abruptly when she saw a man standing in the door way. The man had brown hair and dull almost grayish eyes. Something inside made Allyson uneasy about this man, but she let it pass, it was probably another longing to see Danny moment. "Hello I'm going to be your new substitute teacher Mr. W. Your teacher left plans for you so why don't you guys start working on it." He said warmly. As he handed out the sheets of work Allyson looked at him hard to try to see why he made her feel so uneasy. Yet, she couldn't find anything on the surface. While she did her work, which only took her about ten minutes to do she tried contacting with Danny again. When her thoughts reached his he said, "I'm busy Ally leave me alone do you what Max to find me?" That was weird his thoughts had sounded close, much closer then they normally were.

"Miss Miller may I have your paper please?' Mr. W asked kindly. She nodded still lost in her own thoughts. After class she went over to his desk and asked, "A… Mr. W actually where is Mrs. Mitch anyway?' He looked up from his papers and looked at, and she felt heat rising in her body as he stared at her. "She left on a business trip Miss Miller is that ok with you," he said calmly She nodded still a little unsure, but she lat it be for now. That night she tried once again to talk to Danny. She needed his advice about what to do about Mr. W, but he didn't answer. "He must be asleep' she thought feeling hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 5 of 5

**I forgot last time none of these charators are mine. Only the plot is mine. Hope ypu enjoy this chapter **

Over the next few weeks Mr. W had became very strange almost something he wouldn't talk about to anyone, but sometimes Alyson could catch just few words of what he would say when the kids were working or reading. 'Where is… I have to …" When he did though his few words didn't make much sense to her, she would try to help him. During these times she was able to push Danny to the back of her mind and she was somewhat glad because Max hadn't come around at all lately. Or so she thought.

One day during lunch she was just going to the library when she heard voices coming from Mr. W's classroom. All too familiar voices. Quiet as a mouse she leaned against the wall and peeked into the room. There was Mr. W sitting at his desk, grading papers and there was Paul standing against the wall. "Well what news do you bring," Mr. W asked. Paul smirked, "First lasts just say I've been able to keep him preoccupied. what about you any luck with the girl?" Mr. W stood up shaking his head, "No I still can't find out where he is from her and if she found out the truth she would weather die then tell me." Paul looked up at the window and saw her, "Well I think now would be a good time she's right outside." Mr. W spun around glaring in pure hatred at her. Alyson jumped down and began to run down the hall as fast as she could, but know sooner had she taken the first few steps, she felt herself becoming dizzy and finally darkness overcame her.

When she woke up she found herself lying on a stew bed in the middle of one of the rooms in the magic mansion. She remembered it from when she and Danny had found it after the show that night. "Well I see your finally awake Allyson." A voice said coolly. She stood up, but couldn't make herself move. 'a… what's going on?' she asked herself looking around. Suddenly from out of the shadows Mr. W appeared smirking. "What you are doing here Mr…" realization hit her like a bomb, "Mr. Wizard?'**( bad name I now but I couldn't come up eith anything really good) **she said a little scared now. His smirk grew wider, "Actually Allyson I proffer Max." he said transforming back into his old self. She could do nothing but star at him, "What do you what Max? If you're looking for him he's not here and I haven't seen him since the night of the final competition." Max moved closer to her, "Oh really is that why you kept on calling to him in class am I right."

She tried once again to speak, "Yes, but he hasn't talked to me in awhile soon to bad for you." Max smirked, "Oh really did it sound like this'" and Allyson suddenly heard Danny's voice in her head, "Allyson I'm busy leave me alone." It sounded so close this time and then she figured it out. "You were the Danny I kept hearing in my head." She fall back down on the bed a wondered and angered look on her face, "But then what about Danny?" Max shook his head, "Don't worry I haven't found him yet, but" he was now standing over her, "if you would like to save me the trouble." Allyson looked up at his face and spat right in his eye and yelled, "Never." Max smiled and it was almost amusement type of smile that creped her out way to much. "I figured that would be your answer, but there are ways to change that," he said as he raised his hands and sent an energy ball start towards her hitting her right in the stomach causing her to fall unconscious. Max stood over her smirking, 'this is way to easy soon they'll both be out of my hair,' he thought.

Danny was sitting on the park bench deep in thought. He hadn't heard from Allyson in over two months now. And thanks to Paul he had been to busy to semen her to him. He sighed, 'Oh Al I hope you're ok' he thought as he watched the swans float on the water. He sat there thinking about the last time they had sat together watching the sun set. He gazed up at the sky praying for her safety.

Alyson woke up feeling beyond hungry her stomach aching from lack of food, ever since her capture Max had gone out of his way to find Danny more than ever before. Trying to stop the pain she held her hand to her stomach, when Max came in. She tried to stand but her legs were too weak now. Sitting back down she stared at and said scantily, "What do you what?" Max smirked as he held out a small plate of bred and a glass of water, "Are you hungry?" She didn't look at him, but nodded. He bended down next to her saying coolly, "You know this would all end if I knew where Danny was." Even in this weak sate she said nothing and kept her eyes on the floor. Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere and becoming annoyed at her he sent a small shot of energy at her. This caused her to fly back into the hard wall behind her, but she would not say anything that could harm Danny's life. "Fine, maybe tonight then and here's some food for you." He said as he tossed the plate at her and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Meanwhile Max was in his chamber pacing up and down when Paul came in. "Why are you feeding her and keeping her alive…she's not talking?" Paul said sitting down at a table. Max turned on him sharply, "You think me stupid or something I have my reasons for keeping the brat a live for now." Paul raised an eyebrow, "well you didn't do anything to her before and he got away last-"

"Of cause I didn't do anything because I didn't know her to be a threat and now that I know what she is I'll be twice as powerful as before," Max said smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Paul a little scared of the fire in Max's' eyes. Max didn't respond, but simply left him in total confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 6 of 6

Danny's eyes snapped open, his mind racing at top speed. Something was definitely not right. It wasn't like Ally to not contact him at least once a month. "Unless she can't," he thought. With that thought in mind he leaped to his feet and teleported to her house. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table staring at the phone. Danny stepped inside and gave a slight knock on the wall. Her mother looked up and cried, "Have you seen Ally?" He shook his head sadly and said, "I was hoping that you had and she had just been grounded or something."

Her mother wailed saying, "No we haven't seen or heard from her about month and she never came home one day from school, we thought she was with you." Again he shook his head causing her to wail even more. Suddenly an idea came to him and his anger started to steam. "Max," he muttered throw clenched teeth. "What did you say Danny?" asked Ally's father, who had came up behind him. "Oh…nothing sir. I have to go I'll see you later and call if I find out anything. Good bye Mr., Mrs. Miller," as he slipped out of the door. When the door closed he disappeared and reappeared in seconds before the magic mansion, but something was wrong. He couldn't get into the building. There was some kind of field around it that he couldn't get though. "Probably Max again," he muttered as he tried and failed again to get though. Yet he did know one thing for sure Ally was definitely inside with Max. He only prayed he would reach her in time before Max hurt her. But how?


	4. Chapter 4

Page 7 of 7

Allyson lye spread across the mattress as Max entered the room. She was just, just beginning to wake up. Max smirked, he could feel Danny's' presence outside, but there was nothing her could do to stop him now. Crouching down he drew a box from his pocket. He gazed down at Allyson's sleeping form and smirked as he opened the box. Allyson's eyes flattered opened just in time to see Max place something on her finger. She tried to grab her hand free, but she was to weak and his grip was very strong. She felt ice cold iron, slip onto her finger as if it was a ring. As if Max could hear her thoughts he said slyly, "yes it is in deed a ring, a very special ring." Seeing that she didn't understand were he was going at he twisted her hand so that she was looking straight at it. The Ring had a dark red jewel with a letter on it, but she couldn't make it out, her eyes were to tired. Yet, she recognized instantly. It was the ring Max had tricked Danny into wearing, the ring that stole a magicians powers! Was now on her finger glinting in the lamp light above her. She gasped, "It can't be."

"It can in deed be it Allyson," Max said as he watched her star at the ring with pure terrier and slight confusion on her worn out face. Turning to him she asked trying to stay calm, "What was the point of this?"

Max glared at her and said, "You'll see soon enough, but know why don't we go see your boyfriend I know he's dying to get in here." Allyson tried to stop him, but he hit her over the head. She felt a light tingle of blood rundown her back, before darkness over took her.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny tried once more and was able to get it though. "That was almost to easy," he thought as he slowly made his was inside. As he walked along the corridors all the memories of the Greatest kid Magician contest came flooding back to him. He shuddered as he thought about the fight he and Allyson had had, just before she was kicked off the show. And she had been right the whole time. If he ever saw her alive again he would do everything in his power to express how truly sorry he was for not believing her from the beginning.

Turning down another hallway he realized he hadn't even be concentrating on where he was going. It was as if his feet and heart knew exactly where Allyson was kept prisoner. Now concentrating he realized he was standing in the very room, in which Ally had said he had spied on him and Max that night Max tricked him. Slowly getting up on a chair he peeked though the vent and saw Max sitting in one of the big chairs at the head of the table. Paul came in and said, "everything's ready sir."

"Perfect," Max said grinning, and then he waved his hand dismissing Paul. When Paul left the room Max turned around in his chair so that he was facing the fireplace.

Danny nearly jumped down from the chair and ran from the room towards Max's chamber. What ever Max had in mind it couldn't be any good. Running at top speed he reached the door in only a few seconds. He didn't even knock, using his powers he blow the doors open, so that the doors shook the walls when they made contact. "Where is she?" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. His anger now focused on Max. "I was wondering when you were going to get here," Max said sarcastically as he turned around to face him.

The room was all dark, except the two far ends of the room, where Max and Danny stood. "Why is the light this way?" Danny asked quickly glancing around the room. Max smirked and said, "Are you looking for something?" Danny turned sharply to him and yelled once more, "Where is Allyson?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked," Max said and clapped his hands. Lights sprung on raveling a bed in the center of the room. On top was a figure covered in white. Her blond hair was faded and her pure crystal blue eyes dulled slightly as if pain was spreading over her whole body. Yet nothing seemed to be wrong like rape, but something was differently not right.

Danny run towards the figure, but was stopped with a strong force field surrounding the bed. Allyson turned her head slightly and called out in a voice barely above a whisper, "Danny." She then collapsed into unconscious once more. Danny slowly got to his feet and turned towards Max, his eyes blazing with a new fire he had never felt towards anyone in his hole live. "What have you done to her, you monster…No you Davil."

Max smiled again and said, "The only thing that is happening is that your dear Ally is doing to die soon and theirs nothing you can do about it"

"What do you mean?" Danny said as he stared down at his girlfriend. "Daniel, have you not noticed what your sweetheart is wearing on her finger," Max said as if he was tried of playing around. Danny stared intently and in mere seconds his eyes found the ring. Danny shook his head and stared at Max utterly confused, "What is that thing doing to her?"

Max simply laughed, " Do you not remember what Allyson told you about that ring and what it does."

"But she's not…she couldn't be," Danny stammered unable to say the word that was purged on his lips. Max's smile grew as he nodded, "She good in deed be what you believe her to be." Danny shook his head as tears streamed down his face now. "She couldn't be…isn't…a witch."


	6. Chapter 6

Note, the flash back is taken from the movie by Disney channal.

Max simply nodded. Danny stared down at Allyson's sleeping form, his vision now blurrier by tears. "Now, now Danny don't worry all the ring is doing is draining her energy and Magic," Max said moving around towards him. Danny shook his head and glared at max, "but if that was true why didn't it work that quickly with me?" Max glanced down and stroked her hair staring at the ring. "You see after your escape that time I new the ring needed more power, so I minified the power to five times, which it takes only mere two hours, before the power is ripped from the body and sucked into the ring."

Danny couldn't take anymore and shut a chair at max, but he dodged out of the way. As he stood up he laughed evilly "You stupid brat, don't you get it the only the reason you were able to beat me the first time was because of that brat," he spat as he pointed towards Allyson.  
"But, how?" Danny asked slowly moving towards Ally. Max laughed again, "Do you not remember what I told you about wizards…every generation one or TWO magical people are born with extraordinary powers." Danny moved towards Ally, but the force field still held him back. Max said, "You still don't get it do you. Allyson's magic is in her mind and that's' why she was so smart and why she really knew what you had came here for." Danny gawked at him as he remembered what Allyson had said to him just before she was left the mansion.

Flashback:

**Allyson, "Safe it ok you had your chance to speak up and you didn't"**

**Danny, "Speak up about what, alright you said you had proof, but you didn't. You claim that Max is out to get, but don't know how are why, I mean how was I supposed to believe you."**

**Allyson said nothing, so Danny continued trying to get her to understand.**

**Danny, "Besides you have no idea how happy I've been lately, felling…like a normal kid for the first time, in, in years…I mean it's the only thing I've ever wanted"**

**Allyson cutting him off, "That's interesting," tears coming to her eyes, "because if you wanted my opinion I think what you really came here searching for was to find someone who could except you as you are, and be your friend." With that she left with Danny running after her. Yet she only replied, "Wow, look at this your last great trick managing to make your only alley disappear."**

End of flashback

Max smirked and said, "Yes Danny, don't think that I didn't hear all your conversations with her," the fire is eyes were sparking, "Now Danny lets' finish this game with out interference this time." With out warning Max sent an energy ball right at him. Danny jumped back, but not before it gazed his shoulder. They kept firing for what seemed like a long time, and then once Max hit the lever that kept the force field on.

"No," Max screamed as the force field disappeared. Danny quickly ran towards Alyson and pulled the ring off her finger. Whispering he said, "Ally, please wake up please."

Just then her eyes flattered open and she gave a weak smile up at him. "Hey, Danny," she said her voice still barely above a whisper. Danny was about to say something when he saw Max firing a fire ball towards them. Covering Allyson with his own body Danny sent her a mental massage. "Ally, we have to beat Max do you think you're up for it?"

"I think so, but what are you going to do?" she asked back mentally. "It's not me, it's what we're going to do, just take my hand and focus your hatred all on Max."

She nodded, but Max spoke up, "you think you can beat me brats." Danny sat back up and took her hand in his. Allyson using most of her effort pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at Max. Holding each others' hands power surged through them. Creating a ball of pure white light that came out of their hands and went start at Max. The light hit him and the light expanded all around the room. After a few seconds the light faded and they were alone. "Did we do it?" asked Allyson mentally. Danny was about to say something when a voice broke out from behind them. "You may have won this battle, but trust me I will win the war," Max shouted as he disappeared. Danny stared at the spot where Max had just stood unable to think or do anything.

Suddenly he felt a pull on his hand and turned around. Allyson had collapsed once again. Thinking quickly he picked her up and teleported away from there. All the while thinking desperately, "Ally you can't die, you just can't. I won't allow it to happen, ever."


	7. Chapter 7

Allyson awoke to a dimly lit room with white all around it. The last thing she remembered was a blinding white light and feeling Danny's warm hand clasped in her own. Danny, where was he. Turning her head slowly she saw Danny sleeping in an arm chair a bandage raped over his right shoulder. She felt much better, but still a little unsteadied. Pushing herself up right she reached over and touched his arm gently. Almost instantly Danny woke up staring into her blue eyes. Seeing her he cried out, "Oh, Allyson I thought you were going to die, I'm so sorry- I never meant for any of this to happen I-"

She cut him off as she put her finger to his lips. "It's alright Danny, how could you have now. I'm fine now really," she said as she sat up in bed. Just then a doctor came into the room. "Ah, Miss Miller I see your awake. How are you feeling?" Allyson shifted her gaze from Danny to the doctor and said politely, "I'm feeling much better thank you sir, but out of interest what happened?"

The doctor stared at her unsure of weather it would make sense to her or not. Finally he said, "You were found uncounios in an alleyway. It seemed you had a great deal of an energy lost, I'm not quite sure how, but from my reports now you seem to have regained most of your energy back."

"How long have I been here?" she asked as her gaze shifted towards the bright window on the far side of the room. The doctor sighed saying, "You've been here for about four days and if you had kept losing energy at that same speed for two more hours you would have died."

Allyson gulped, but nodded. The doctor turned his attention towards Danny. "Sir, I understand you're her boyfriend and that you also had some trouble in that alleyway also." Danny could only nod. Once again the doctor sighed and said, "and am I to understand you can't remember anything."

Danny scratched his head, "No sir, all I remember was a bully was hurting her and I tried to stop him, and he used fire to burn my shoulder and then he ran off, but it was to dark to see his face."

The doctor nodded and said, "Well, thank you both for your time and you'll be free to go today, good afternoon." After the doctor left Allyson turned towards Danny and asked, "so what really happened?"

"Nothing Ally honest," he said. She raised an eyebrow clearing saying 'yeah right'. 'Alright I've caught me," Danny said and he began to explain very thing from him not hearing from her in a month and his fight with Max and how they ended up here in the hospital. Ally shuttered and asked, "But why did Max put that ring on my finger?" She had been asking this more to herself than to him, but Danny answered anyway.

"Ally, hm he put that ring on your finger to get your powers like he did to me"

"But then I would have to be a witch," Allyson said gazing at Danny. He nodded, but her reaction was not what he expected at all. She simply said, "Alright, ok that's cool and it makes since now actually." Danny leaned forward in his chair and asked, "What did you say Ally?"

Ally stared deep into his eyes and said, "yeah it does make sense. I mean I always had trouble making friends and I was smarter than the smarted people in my grade, but nothing strange ever happened to me, so I didn't really pay much attention to it." Danny stared at her in shock, but then laughed, "You are quick to except differences." She chuckled softly and asked, "Can we leave I hate hospitals." He nodded and then whispered in her ear I know just the place and with that he picked her up and teleported them away.


	8. Chapter 8

They reappeared in Danny's secret valley. Gently placing her down on the bench and sat down next to her. "So do you want me to tell you want really happened," Danny asked unsure. She shook her head and said, "no, I think I would weather not know the details and besides I think I have a pretty good idea anyway." Sighing she leaned against his chest and said, "I love you Danny." Danny was taken aback at first, but stroked her hair and whispered, "I love you too Ally," as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Allyson pushed herself upright again and said, "but what about Max, he's still out there"

"Don't worry Allyson. It'll be alright I swear to you he will regret what he did you," Danny said as he brushed away a tear rolling down Ally's face. Allyson sighed gazing down at the ground saying, "I love you Danny, I couldn't imagine a life with out you." Danny placed a finger under her chin and lifted her chin until they were at eyelevel. "I love you with my whole heart Allyson Miller and I would give my life for you. I love with so much"

"Me too," Ally said gazing deep into his dark blue eyes. Gently they pulled each other into a long passionate kiss and nothing could tare them a part ever again.


End file.
